Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie
Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie is a 2019-2D animated adventure movie was produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio and Flying Bark Productions and was distributed by Paramount Pictures and was released on June 14, 2019 along with a 2019 short film PAW Patrol: Marshall and Rocky Save the Day. Cast * Omar Benson Miller as Raphael, An alligator snapping turtle who is the "oldest, biggest, and strongest brother" at 16 years old. * Ben Schwartz as Leonardo, A red-eared slider who is the "self-proclaimed 'coolest' brother", 15 years old like Donnie. * Brandon Mychal Smith as Michelangelo, An ornate box turtle who is the "youngest jokester, prankster brother" at 14 years old. * Josh Brener as Donatello, A spiny softshell turtle who is the "genius of the team", who relishes praise from others. He’s 15 years old like Leo. * Kat Graham as April O'Neil, A human friend of the Ninja Turtles. * Frank Welker as Mayhem, An unspecified cat/dog-like creature with short-range teleportation abilities that becomes April's pet. * Eric Bauza as Splinter, A mutant gray rat who is the Ninja Turtles' sensei and adoptive father. * Thurop Van Orman as Todd Capybara, A friendly mutant capybara and selfless charitable caretaker of Cuddles Cakes Puppy Rescue on Long Island. * Eric Bauza as Señor Hueso, A skeleton who uses his own left arm for a cane. * E.G. Daily as Prairie Dog, A mutant prairie dog who is the group's lead singer and guitarist. * Betsy Sodaro as Ground Hog, A mutant groundhog who is the group's dig-obsessed drummer. * E.G. Daily also voices as Honey Badger, A mutant honey badger who is the group's secondary guitarist. * Rob Paulsen as Frankenfoot, A patchwork Origami Ninja put together by Raph as a sparring partner. * Greg Cipes as S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N., An A.I. invention that is devoted to its creator Donatello, causing a disgruntled Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo to reprogram and thus inadvertently turning it against their brother. * John Cena as Baron Draxum, A turquoise-skinned Yōkai warrior and alchemist from the "Hidden City" with maroon hair and faun-like legs, who has the power to augment his own body by crushing pods in his hands. * Timothy Simons & Sam Richardson as Huginn and Muninn, Two small gargoyle-like creatures with retractable wings that are often seen sitting on Baron Draxum's shoulders. Huginn has a frog-like body and a cat-like head and tail while Muninn has a frog-like body and a tapir-like head. Their name and presence as Draxum's constant companions are a play on Odin's ravens Huginn and Muninn. * Johnny Rotten as Meat Sweats, Rupert Swaggart is a former celebrity chef who was turned into a mutant pig upon being stung by an Oozesquito while hitting a failing contestant with a slab of pig meat during his TV show "Kondescending Kitchen." * Tom Kenny as Albearto, An animatronic brown bear used at children's birthday parties in Albearto's Pizzeria. * Rhys Darby as Hypno-Potamus, Mezmer-Ron is a successful stage magician and hypnotist who mutated into a hippopotamus after he was stung by an Oozesquito that merged him with his pet hippopotamus Doug. * Lena Headey as Big Mama, A Jorōgumo who can change between her purple-skinned human form and her humanoid spider form. * Molly Hagan as Mrs. O'Neil, April O'Neil's mother. * Nev Scharrel as Riley, Bonnie's adoptive daughter (Live Action Segment) * Holly Hunter as Bonnie, Riley's mother (Live Action Segment) * Frank Welker also voices as The Squirrel, a pesky squirrel who got chased by Mayhem and later got friends with Mayhem. * Brad Bird as Marjorie, an old woman who is April O'Neil's visitor. * Frank Welker also voices as Shadow, a scottish terrier who is Marjorie's pet dog and Mayhem's visitor. * Frank Welker also voices as Milo, a horse who tackles Splinter very funny. * Scott Menville as Ryder, a police officer who is Brian's best friend. * Khary Payton as Brian, a police officer who is Ryder's best friend. * Frank Welker also voices as Diana, a bald eagle who is Ryder and Brian's pet eagle. * Frank Welker also voices as The Raccoon, an aggressive-looking raccoon who steals food from Mayhem and later got defeated by Mayhem. * Hynden Walch as Angel, a rabbit who is the love interest of Raph. * Jason Deline as Decimator Helios, a giant evil robot dragon who is Baron Draxum's master who wants to destroy New York City. Soundtrack # Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Theme Song (Extended Version) – Matt Mahaffey # Only Girl (In The World) – Rihanna # At Last – Etta James # Dani California – Red Hot Chili Peppers # Jessie's Girl – Rick Springfield # Sorry – Justin Bieber # You Really Got Me – The Kinks # Borderline – Madonna # Ex's & Oh's – Elle King # Run To You – Bryan Adams # Hit Me With Your Best Shot – Pat Benatar # Happy Together – The Turtles # Everything is Awesome – Tegan and Sara # September – Earth, Wind & Fire # Never Gonna Give You Up – Rick Astley # You're The Inspiration – Chicago # I'm Coming Out – Diana Ross # Go Your Own Way – Fleetwood Mac # Somebody That I Used To Know – Gotye ft. Kimbra # Counting Stars – OneRepublic # Rock With You – Michael Jackson # St. Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion) – John Parr # Home – Phillip Phillips # Heaven – Bryan Adams # Come On Eileen – Dexy's Midnight Runners # Send My Love (To Your New Lover) – Adele # Shape of You – Ed Sheeran # Don't You Want Me – The Human League # Lips Are Movin' – Meghan Trainor # Fight Song – Rachel Platten # Since U Been Gone – Kelly Clarkson # Livin' On A Prayer – Bon Jovi # The Way You Make Me Feel – Michael Jackson # Material Girl – Madonna # You're My Best Friend – Queen # So Emotional – Whitney Houston # Time After Time – Cyndi Lauper # I Love You Always Forever – Donna Lewis # Cups – Anna Kendrick # Take On Me – a-ha # All About That Bass – Meghan Trainor # So What – P!nk # Margaritaville – Jimmy Buffett # Wake Me Up – Avicii # Hotel California – Eagles # (I Just) Died in Your Arms – Cutting Crew # Waiting On the World to Change – John Mayer # I Don't Want to Miss a Thing – Aerosmith # Karma Chameleon – Culture Club # Open Arms – Journey # Ain't No Mountain High Enough – Marvin Gaye ft. Tammi Terrell # Am I Wrong – Nico & Vinz # Dress You Up – Madonna # It's My Life – Bon Jovi # Lights Down Low – MAX ft. gnash # How Will I Know – Whitney Houston # Bad Day – Daniel Powter # Last Dance (Extended Version) – Donna Summer # Free Fallin' – Tom Petty # Hungry Eyes – Eric Carmen # Complicated – Avril Lavigne # Love Song – Sara Bareilles # Blank Space – Taylor Swift # We Belong – Pat Benatar # If You Leave – OMD # A Million Dreams – P!nk # Perfect – Ed Sheeran # Mony Mony – Billy Idol # Gone, Gone, Gone – Phillip Phillips # Uptown Girl – Billy Joel # Forever Young – Rod Stewart # Don't Stop Believin' – Journey # Party In The U.S.A. – Miley Cyrus # Stay – Zedd ft. Alessia Cara # Play That Song – Train # Like A Prayer – Madonna # The Final Countdown – Europe # Hungry like the Wolf – Duran Duran # Girls Like You – Maroon 5 # Eye of the Tiger – Survivor # Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) – Journey # Can't Fight This Feeling – REO Speedwagon # Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now – Starship Trivia * In the teaser trailer, The Final Countdown by Europe is played when the Ninja Turtles appear. Home Media * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was released on DVD on September 3, 2019 by Nickelodeon Animation Studio and Paramount Home Media Distribution. Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio films Category:2019 films